


She Satisfies All My Needs

by Bitanic7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!p Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitanic7/pseuds/Bitanic7
Summary: This is an experiment, dabbling here and there. Clarke and Lexa are best friends and roommates. They act like a couple but they're a bit oblivious to the fact.





	1. Chapter One

     Clarke walks into the apartment toeing her heels off at the door with a content sigh. She tiptoes to the room at the end of the hallway and walks through the door, shutting it gently, and trying to be quiet. The bedside lamp turns on and she freezes in her tracks. "Busted" Lexa shouts with amusement. "Have you been awake this whole time?" Clarke says as she unzippes her dress. "Mhm" Lexa hums, eyes following her every move. "Good, so I don't have to wake you up?" She smirked as she she slowly pulled her dress off, noticing Lexa's hand slip under the covers. Lexa watches as Clarke slides her underwear down smooth, milky legs and moaned as she stroked herself. "I'm ready whenever you are." She says with a wink and that smirk that drives Clarke wild.

     Clarke climbs on the bed and straddles Lexa. They both moan when her wet center makes contact with Lexa's erect shaft. Lexa puts her hands behind her head and smiles up at Clarke, "How was the club?" Clarke grinds down on Lexa and moans. "Eh, it was okay. We danced, we drank, we hit on pretty ladies... you know." Lexa hummed in acknowledgment, "So nobody pretty enough to bring home?" Clarke rolled perky nipples in between her fingers and licked her lips. "Nope" she said with a pout on her face. Lexa sat up and unclasped Clark's bra, sliding the straps down her arms. "Hmm. So you just came home to use my body?" She laid back down and her hands came to rest on Clarke's hips. Clarke tossed her bra to the side and laid chest to chest with Lexa. She kissed from her jaw to her ear, and whispered, "yes."

     Lexa ran her right hand to Clarke's lower back and the left burried in blonde curls as Clarke continued to devour her neck. Clarke squeaked when Lexa flipped her onto her back. Lexa growled and kissed her deeply. Clarke's hips searched for friction as their tongues danced together, hands roaming each other's bodies. Lexa ground her self down into Clarke's deliciously wet center as she moved her lips to Clark's neck. "Mmm, so wet." Lexa moaned into her neck. She kissed and licked her way down to Clarke's full breasts. Lexa sucks and nibbles the soft tissue, leaving bruises in her wake. Clarke is writhing beneath her as she takes a hard nipple in her mouth. Lexa moans when she feels Clarke's wet center coating her abs. Sucking one nipple into her mouth and pinching the other in between her fingers, she craves to make the girl beneath her cum. Clarke is panting and moaning, the stimulation to her nipples and clit driving her wild. Lexa flexes her abdominal muscles and Clarke lets out loud, filthy moan at how amazing it feels. Lexa looks up at Clarke's face, mouth never leaving her chest, just in time to see her toss her head back, mouth open, eyes clinched shut as she cums on perfect abs.  Clarke looks down to see Lexa's smirking back at her. "God you're so smug!" She huffs.

     Lexa narrowed her eyes and then blew on Clarke's stomach. "Ahh! Lex NO! Stahp!" She squeaks, trying to squirm away. Lexa laughed and rolled onto her back pulling Clarke with her. Clarke pinned Lexa's arms above her head and began to grind down on her, lubricating Lexa's shaft with her juices. Clarke sat up on her knees to run her fingers through slick folds before stroking Lexa's penis.  Clarke lines the throbbing shaft with her dripping pussy and begins to slowly sink onto the brunette.  

     They both moaned once Lexa is fully sheathed. Unable to wait another second, Clarke begins moving herself up and down at a deliciously slow pace. Lexa brings her hands from Clarke's knees to her plump ass, squeezing and moaning as she lifted her hips to meet Clarke's.  Clarke is cupping her own breasts as she moves her hips seductively and rides Lexa.  Lexa pulls the blonde into a heated kiss, both moaning into each other's mouths, hips picking up speed. With a growl, Lexa flips them over and begins ramming into Clarke, hitting her rights where she needs her.   The blonde whisperes reassurances into Lexa's ear as she sits back on he heels, bringing Clarke with her. Lexa could feel Clarke was close so she slides a hand between them putting pressure on a swollen clit as she pounds into Clarke. The blonde cries out her release, clamping tightly around Lexa, triggering her own release. Feeling Lexa cum inside of her causes Clarke to scream with a second orgasm.

     Breathing heavily, Lexa lays down with Clarke still cradled in her arms while she catches her bearings. Lexa was still inside of Clarke, the muscles in her pussy spasming causing her to get hard again. Lexa slowly pumped herself inside Clarke causing her to twitch. "Oh shit Lex!" She moaned in the crook of her neck. Clarke clamped down, another orgasm from being so sensitive. Lexa laughed, "you okay?" Clarke hummed. "Mmm. Don't move, give me a sec".

     Lexa ran her fingers over Clarke's back and Clarke lifted her head to kiss her deeply, and they both moaned as she slid off Lexa and laid beside her. Clarke licked and sucked on perky nipples as she pumped her hand up and down Lexa's shaft. Lexa tilted her head down to kiss Clarke as she came. Clarke moaned when she felt the warm liquid and continued to stroke as she brought her down from her orgasm. When she was done Clarke plopped back onto the bed with a content sigh. Lexa giggled and got up to go to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She got a damp washcloth and threw it at Clarke as she threw herself into the bed face down, exhausted.

     "You do it!" Clarke whined. "No." Lexa grumbled into the pillow. "But you sexed me so good, I can't feel my body!" Clarke complained. "Sexed you so good huh?" Lexa laughed. She cleaned Clarke up and tossed the cloth accross the room. "Okay, now go to bed, Clarke." She said as she plopped back down on her pillow. "Shh I'm sleeping" Clarke whispered. "Sleep in YOUR bed" Lexa argued. "But Lex!" She pouted. "Clarke, if you don't leave.. I'm going to cuddle you." Clarke laughed, "No!" Lexa turned on her side facing Clarks, "I'm going to do it, I'll cuddle you so hard Clarke." "No!" Clarke squeals as Lexa wraps her arms around her and pulls her back into her front. "Too late." Lexa hums into her hair. Clarke lets out a sigh of content, "Fine!" Clarke huffs "Goodnight, Clarke." Lexa says amused. "Goodnight, Lex." Clarke yawns and settles closer to Lexa as she pulls the covers over their naked bodies. They both fall asleep in each other's arms, with smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more sex with a little bit of a story.

     Lexa was standing in front of her closet wearing tight boxer briefs and a sports bra, hands on her hips and a furrow in her brow when she heard her name being called.  "Yeah?" She calles back, eyes never leaving her closet.  "Lex!" She hears again, but louder.  With a grumble she heads toward the voice.  "Yeah?" She calls louder this time.  "In the bathroom."  Clarke yells.  Lexa makes her way into the bathroom and leans against the door frame, taking in the view.  "You rang?" She husks.  Clarke turns her head and smirks at the brunette not so subtlety checking her out.

     "Need a shower for that dirty mind of yours?" Clarke says biting her lip. "Did you call me in here for shower sex or did you actually need something?" Lexa says in faux boredom.  Clarke laughed, "I actually wanted you to hand me the face wash, I think it's by the sink."  Lexa hummed as she stood up straight to fetch the face wash. "But.." Clarke started, "I could always go for shower sex." She says nonchalantly.  Lexa feigns boredom, "Eh, I don't know." She pauses, grabbing the face wash.  "I'd hate to be late."  She says handing over the bottle.  "You're probably right." The blonde says, looking into Lexa's eyes as she fondles her breast with one hand and slips the other between her legs.  "I usually am." Lexa agrees as she slips out of her sports bra and boxers then slides behind the blonde.  

     Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke and pulls her into her front, she kisses Clarke softly. "Mmm, you know how much I hate being late."  She whispers and nibbles on the blonde's ear.  "Mhm" Clarke moans, lost in the feeling of Lexa's mouth and hands roaming her body. Lexa slips her right hand down the blonde's front and dips her fingers through her folds.  Lexa instantly moans, she loves how Clarke's body responds so eagerly to her touch.  Clarke was always wet for her, and only her.  Lexa turns the girl in her arms guides her back against the wall. Lexa lifts a pale thigh,m and secures it to her hip.  She used her other hand to hold her steady as grinds into her.  

     Clarke was a writhing mess, Lexa knew Clarke's body so well.  Clarke was moaning and panting with Lexa's every touch.  "Mmm.  I need." Clarke threw her head back and moaned as Lexa started to slowly push herself into Clarke before she could finish her sentence.  They both let out a filthy moan when Lexa bottomed out.  "I love how you're always wet and tight for me!" Lexa whispers, as she begins to pump herself in and out of the warm, wet heat.  Lexa grabs the other leg that's barely holding Clarke up and lifts her in her arms.  She burries her face in Clarke's neck and quickens her pace.  Clarkes moans turn into screams of pleasure as Lexa rams into her. Clarke cums hard screaming Lexa's name. Once she's sure she can hold herself up, Clarke has Lexa set her down and she drops down to her knees.

     Lexa looks down at Clarke with wide eyes. Clarke has never given her a blow job before.  Not that she minds, it's just Clarke has never tried and Lexa never needed her to, Lexa always got off with Clarke so it never really came up.  Lexa was shocked when she saw Clarke run her tongue from the base of her cock to the tip.  A shiver ran up her spine and a loud, girly moan escaped her lips as Clarke slipped her lips onto her twitching penis.  Clarke took as much of the brunette she could into her mouth and used her hand to stimulate what she couldn't reach.  Clarke moaned as she tasted herself and Lexa nearly lost it. "I'm.. cum.. Clarke.. Shit!" She screamed as she came into Clarke's awaiting mouth.  Clarke milked every last bit of cum and then Lexa knelt down in front of Clarke and kissed her with all the passion she could muster up.  "Holy shit!" Lexa said, still breathing hard.  "Why haven't we done that before?" Clarke said in awe.  "I don't know, but you're free to do that again, whenever you'd like." Lexa said with a huge grin.  Clarke laughed, "Let's shower and go to this party, yeah?"  Lexa stood up and pulled Clarke with her.  They cleaned each other before getting out and getting dressed.  They were so going to be late.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, epiphany, sex

     Clarke and Lexa arrive to the party late, even though Lexa is a stickler for being on time, naked Clarke could get her to do just about anything. They hurry to the front door and slip in, hopping that nobody noticed that they had arrived an hour late. "Clarke and Lexa decided to grace us with their presence." Octavia called over the music. "Sorry O, we..". Clarke started, but she was cut off. "Don't worry about it." Octavia interrupts "Drinks are in the kitchen.  You can make it up to me later." She says with a grin before walking off to greet the rest of her visitors. Clarke and Lexa share a look before heading to the kitchen.

     That's where thy find Raven, talking animatedly to a beautiful tan woman who looks to be around their age.  "Rae!" Clarke greets.  "Clarke! Lex! You made it!"  She cheers pulling them into a tight hug.  "Guys, this is Luna, she works with me at the university."  Raven motions to the girl by her side.  "Luna, this is Clarke and Lexa.  They're my best friends, basically family."  Raven says with pride.  "Nice to meet you."  Lexa says shaking her hand.  "You as well."  Luna says before turning to take Clarke's hand.  "Nice to meet you, Luna."  Clarke says.  Luna brings Clarke's hand to her lips. "You too, beautiful."  She says with a wink.  

     Lexa clears her throat, a bit taken back by Luna's bold display.  "We're going to get drinks, need anything Rae?"  Lexa said eyeing up Luna.  People hit on Clarke all the time, she's gorgeous, why wouldn't they, but this time has her feeling a bit off. Raven shook her head and held up her full beer and turned back to her conversation with Luna.  Lexa led Clarke to the drinks.  "That was awkward."  Lexa said nonchalantly.  "Not really. My ass IS irresistible in this dress."  Clarke shot back in a teasing tone.  Lexa leaned around to check out her ass. "Eh." She shrugged.  Clarke laughed and hit her in the shoulder.  "Ass!" She says grabbing a beer, strutting off and making a show of swaying her hips.  She didn't have to look back to know Lexa was looking.

     Lexa watches Luna flirt with Clarke all night.  She's finally had enough and walks up to Clarke.  "Hey, I'm getting ready to head out.  Do you want to ride home with me or catch a ride with someone else?"  She says interrupting whatever it is Luna was about to say.  "I'm actually really tired myself.  Will you give me a minute to say goodbye?" Clarke said noticing a look she's never seen before in Lexa's eyes.  Lexa nods and heads back over to Raven.  "We're about to head out."  Raven gives her a knowing smile. "Drive safe."  She says after giving her a hug.  Clarke walks up to the duo.  "Well, I can't find Octavia and Lincoln to say bye." Clarke huffs.  "I'll let them know you were looking for them.  I'm sure they've ditched the party to christen another room."  Raven said with a frown.  "Thanks Rae."  Clarke said, giving her friend a hug goodbye.

   The ride home was quiet.  Clarke would periodically look at Lexa to try and read her expression.  She couldn't quite place it, something must have happened at the party.  She'll get it of her sooner or later.  They pull up to the house and Lexa heads inside, straight to her room.  Clarke kicks her heels off at the door and moans in relief.  Lexa kicked off her shoes in her bedroom, and began unbuttoning her shirt as Clarke walks in.  "Lex, unzip me please?"  Clarke asked sweetly and turned her back to the girl.  Lexa walked up behind her and unzipped the dress.  She slowly pulled the dress down her body, fingers caressing smooth skin, and helped her step out.  Clarke turned around and grabbed Lexa by the shirt, pulling her into a searing kiss.  Lexa kissed her back and growled when their tongues met.  She slapped the blonde on the ass.  "Get in my bed."  Lexa demanded.  

     Clarke eagerly crawled into the bed, she was excited.  Lexa is mostly gentle, Clarke definitely loves it, but everyone once in a while a more dominating side of Lexa shows up and it feels like Christmas.  Lexa slowly removes her clothes before she crawls into the bed and on top of the blonde.  Lexa pins the girls hands above her head and leans down to kiss her hungrily.  She makes her way from an slack jaw to the sweet spot on a slim neck while Clarke lifts her hips in search of friction.  Lexa lifts herself up a little and holds Clarke down by the hips and practically growls in her ear, "You'll get it when I give it to you."  Clarke moans, the only thing sexier than Lexa, is Lexa having control of her body.  Lexa kisses down her collar bone, to her gorgeous milky breasts and begins to mark her territory.  

     Clarke is beyond excited and her hips subconsciously buck up searching for friction.  Her huff of frustration is quickly replaced by a moan when Lexa takes a perky nipple between her teeth.  Lexa continues her journey down Clarke's body after she's given her favorite twins lots of attention.  She dips her tongue into Clarke's navel, smiling at the frustrated sighs and pleased moans the writhing girl beneath her is releasing.  Open mouthed kisses map her way to the blonde's hip bones and she takes her time leaving a mark on each.  Lips move from her hips to the inside of her thighs and have Clarke pleading for more.  Lexa is so hard and turned on by the begging mess that she's become, she sits up on her knees and runs her fingers through Clark's fold and moans at how wet she is.  Clarke is panting and moaning, trying to keep her hands abover her head and failing at keeping her hips from bucking, begging for release.

     Lexa brings slick fingers to her mouth and Clarke watches with hooded eyes as she sucks them clean.  Clarke was on the verge of screaming when Lexa bent down to kiss her and her hard shaft grazed her swollen clit.  Lexa rolled the blonde onto her stomach,  moved her hair to the side and run her tongue up a pale neck as she entered Clarke's tight, wet pussy.  They both moaned as she easily slid in.  Lexa sucked and nibbled on Clarke's ear as she pulled out and slammed back in her.  Clarke was overwhelmed with pleasure, she was begging and moaning, her brain was pretty much mush.  Lexa sat back on her knees and brought Clarke's ass up with her and began a fast pace, slamming into her.  Clarke wasn't usually very vocal during sex, but whatever Lexa was doing something to her and tonight she couldn't help it.  

Clarke was screaming Lexa's name, and making sure she knew that everything being done to her at the moment was very appreciated.  Lexa was enjoying every moment as well, who knew jealously could be so much fun?  Lexa remembered the way Luna would touch her whenever Clarke would say something funny and it made her angry.  Lexa slapped Clarke's ass and felt her pussy clamp around her dick.  "Come on my dick, baby!"  Lexa demanded as she slapped her ass again. Clarke buried her face in the pillow to muffle a scream, she wasn't sure if getting her ass spanked or Lexa calling her baby was more of a turn on, but with her brain so foggy, she really couldn't think about it.  Clarke came with a loud, filthy moan and shaky legs.  Lexa slowed her pace to guide her down from a body wracking orgasm.  Lexa pulled out and carefully rolled Clarke over onto her back.  Lexa's breath was taken when she saw the look of love and adoration on the blonde's face.  She wasn't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't that.

     Lexa leaned on top of Clarke and kissed her with so much emotion, saying what she couldn't put into words.  Clarke reached between them and guided Lexa back into her warmth.  Lexa pushed herself in and started a slow pace, pouring all of her emotions into the kiss.  A single tear escaped from her eye and she hid her face in Clarke's neck and began to work at a faster pace before Clarke could say anything about it.  Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and ran short finger nails down a toned back, moaning and whispering her name like a prayer.  It wasn't long before they were coming together, wrapped up tight in each other's arms, hesitant to let go.  Lexa leaned back and looked into Clarke's eyes, noticing hers filled with tears as well.  "I love you."  Clarke whispers. "I love you too."  Lexa says, leaning down to kiss her gently. 


	4. Chapter Four

      Clarke woke up, slowly coming to her senses.  She felt shallow breaths on her neck, her back was flush against Lexa's front.  The slight twitch of Lexa's hand brought her to the firm grasp that was on her breast, and a slight movement of her hips she realizes the hard on that is pressed into her ass.  With a smirk, Clarke pushed her ass into the sleeping brunette, who immediately pushes back into her with a grunt.  Clarke continues to grind back into Lexa until she felt sweet kisses being planted on her neck, smooth hands massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples.  

     Clarke turns in Laxa's arms and smiles up at her.  "Good morning, baby."  She whispers into a kiss.  Lexa hums and buries her face into Clarke's neck, "I kind of like that." She says as she kisses and nibbles on the blonde's neck.  "Kind of like what?  _Baby."_ Clarke says seductively.  Lexa giggles.  "You  _Baby_." Lexa says mockingly, "I kind of like you."  Clarke laughs and pushes Lexa on her back and straddles her.  She leans into a sweet kiss and smiles when Lexa chases her lips as she backs away. "You better more than like me."  Lexa's smirk fades when she sees the vulnerable look in her eyes.  "I LOVE you Clarke Griffin." Lexa said looking into blue eyes. 

      Clarke leaned down and kissed Lexa, trying to pour all of her emotion into it.  Lexa broke the kiss and moves to the blonde's neck, but Clarke pushes her back. "Lex, will you be my girlfriend?"  Lexa's face went from a pout from being pushed away to a wide grin.  "Clarke Griffin, I would love to be your girlfriend."  Lexa flips them over and kisses the blonde with everything she has.  Clarke giggles when Lexa starts attacking her face with kisses.  "I'm not very good with relationships."  Clarke whispers.  "But I've never wanted anything more in my life than to make you cum for the rest of yours."  Clarke says with the biggest smile on her face.  "Damnit Clarke! That smooth mouth will get you everywhere!" Lexa says as she continues to smother Clarke in kisses.

     Clarke takes Lexa's face in her hands, "Make love to me, Lex."  Lexa moans as she grinds down and feels how wet Clarke is for her.  Clarke reaches in between them and grabs Lexa's hard shaft, she can't believe she's still hard.  Clarke lines her up and Lexa begins to sink into Clarke's warm, tight pussy. Lexa pumps slowly in and out of her lover as their lips move together like a beautiful dance.  Their hips are rocking together, lips and teeth nibbling and sucking on skin, hands roaming over each other's bodies, panting and moans filling the room.  Every movement, everywhere their hands touch, every kiss feels like heaven.  They're so caught up in each other, in the way they feel, and taste.  

     Lexa rolls onto her back, bringing Clarke with her and Clarke sits up and begins to ride her.  This is Lexa's favorite view. Clarke's big gorgeous breasts are bouncing as she sways her hips seductively, bouncing up and down on Lexa's cock.  She runs her hands all over Clarke's body, appreciating how gorgeous her girlfriend's body is.  Her girlfriend, that thought made her smile.  Lexa sits up to bring a nipple into her mouth and wrapping her arms around her waist.  Clarke's hands are in Lexa's hair, her head tilted back in pleasure, and eyes shut, taking in all the sensations.  Lexa lets go of a nipple with a pop, "Cum for me baby."  Lexa whispers.  She sucks the other nipple into her mouth after licking her thumb to massage her girlfriend's swollen clit.  Clarke came, screaming Lexa's name, her legs shaking violently.  Lexa has that affect on her. 

     Lexa continued slowly pumping into Clarke, until she couldn't take it.  Clarke held her hips down.  "Too sensitive, babe."  She gasps, trying to catch her breath.  Lexa kisses her forehead and runs soothing circles on her back until she could pull out of Clarke.  Her girlfriend kisses her lips. "I love you." Clarke said kissing down her jaw.  "I love you so much."  Clarke nibbled on her ear.  "I'm so glad you're mine."  She kissed her way down her girlfriend's neck.  "And that I'm yours."  More kisses down her collar bone.  Clarke takes a perky nipple in her mouth, she sucks and nips one before switching to the other.  Lexa was in a state of bliss, relishing in the sensation of Clarke's lips, hanging onto every word.  Clarke kisses her way down Lexa's perfect abs and runs her tongue over each muscle.  "I am yours and yours alone."  A kiss on each hip.  "And I can't wait to make you cum for the rest of our lives."  

     Lexa only realized what was happening when Clarke took her throbbing cock in her mouth.  Lexa looked down at Clarke with wide eyes, she could totally get used to this.  Clarke never took her eyes off of Lexa's as she slid her lips around her girlfriend's shaft.  She moaned when she tasted her girlfriend and Lexa was staring back at her with hooded eyes and mouth agape.  Clarke took as much as her girlfriend's long, thick cock as she could and massaged what she couldn't with her hand.  She pumped her up and down sucking and rubbing her tongue over the head, she found a pattern that had her girlfriend making the sexiest noises Clarke has ever heard.  Lexa bucked her hips into Clarke's mouth and Clarke moaned.  "Oh shit, baby!  Ohhh Clarke!"  Lexa wasn't usually vocal during sex, so this is definitely something Clarke would like incorporate more often. 

     Lexa's moans were getting louder and Clarke could tell she was close.  Lexa had one hand intertwined with Clark's right hand and the other in her blonde hair scratching her scalp appreciatively.  "Look at me baby."  Clarke said pumping Lexa faster with her hand and positioning her tongue at the tip, ready to catch every bit of Lexa's seed.  Lexa opened her eyes and what she saw was so overwhelmingly sexy, she came right there in Clarke's mouth.  Clarke moaned when she tasted her girlfriend, she swollowed it all and wiped her chin before crawling back up to kiss her girlfriend.  

     Lexa laid there trying to catch her breath as Clarke peppered kissed on her neck and shoulders.  "Clarke."  Lexa said a little breathless.  "Yeah?"  Clarke said in her own state of bliss.  "I can't wait for you to make me cum for the rest of our lives either."  Lexa said with a wide grin on her face.  They both laugh.  They laid there sharing sweet kisses, hands gently roaming each other's skin until they fall asleep.  Thankfully it's a Sunday and they don't have anywhere to be but with each other.  The two girls nap soundly, wrapped in each other's arms, with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this was kind of forced. I wanted to give you something and sort of answers your concerns as well. Hopefully that covers it, if not, you'll just have to deal with smut without a plot. On a serious note, thank you all for the likes and comments, it means a lot.

     The next weekend Clarke and Lexa are getting ready for a barbecue Bellamy is hosting at his house.  They had decided this was the perfect time to let their friends in on their relationship.  They had planned to sit everyone down and tell them all at once, but that plan backfired when Raven caught them at the door sucking each other's faces and basically dry humping each other.  "Ahem."  Raven clears her throat dramatically and they jump away from each other.  "Rae."  Lexa says once she's regained her posure and pulls Clarke into her side. Clarke is staring at her feet, refusing to look at anyone.  "Would you ladies like to go in?"  Raven says with an amused smile on her face.  Lexa nods and they follow Raven into the house.  

     Lexa is sitting on the sofa in the living room, arm wrapped around Clarke who's sitting on the arm.  Clarke has one hand intertwined with Lexa's on her thigh and the other playing with the baby hairs on Lexa's neck.  Their friends are scattered in front of them, they're all quietly studying each other before Octavia breaks the silence.  "How long?"  Clarke looks at Lexa and smiles before looking to Octavia, "Lexa agreed to be my girlfriend a week ago."  Clarke says giving Lexa's hand a squeeze.  "Why all of the sudden?  It's kind of out of the blue don't you think?"  Bellamy says looking around wondering if he was the only one who was clueless.  Lexa chuckled, "Well, we've been having sex for a year and a half, so not really."  She said nervously.  

     Everyone was staring wide eyed at the couple, except for Raven.  "I knew it!" She yelled.  Everyone turned their eyes to her.  "Really guys? They're always looking at each other like they haven't eaten in months!"  She yells.  Octavia looks back to the couple.  "I can't believe you guys have been doing the dirty and I didn't notice."  She says in awe.  "Have you been wrapping it before tapping it?"  Anaya calls from somewhere in the back. Clarke rolls her eyes and Lexa laughs.  "Not that it's any of your business, but Clarke's on birth control."  Lexa says coolly and Clarke blushes a little.  Clarke hates it when Lexa wears a condom, feeling Lexa inside of her with no barriers was the best feeling ever, and when Lexa cums inside of her,  **damn**!  Clarke was starting to get wet just thinking about it and crossed her legs.   Lexa pinched her thigh knowing exactly what was going through her head.

     "What made you decide you wanted it to be more than just sex?"  Monty asked, leaning forward on his hands, ready to take in every word.  Clarke blushed and everyone, including Lexa, was staring intently at her.  Never taking her eyes off of Lexa's, Clarke answered.  "The night we came home from the house warming party, I realized I belonged to you.  Heart. Mind. Body. Soul.  I couldn't make it another day without you knowing that you make me so happy, I didn't want to know a single day, without you by my side."  Clarke leaned down to kiss Lexa on the forehead.  

     Lexa had a huge smile on her face as she pulled Clarke into her lap.  "I love you, baby."  Clarke whispered before kissing Lexa chastely on the lips.  Lexa hummed, "I love you more." Lexa whispered back and kissed her on the nose.  Clarke and Lexa had blocked out everyone around them as they whispered to each other and exchanged soft kisses.  "HOW THE FUCK DID WE MISS THIS?"  Octavia yelled.  Clarke and Lexa snapped their heads up and everyone laughed.  The rest of the day had gone great.  Everyone was still a bit shocked they had kept a secret from them for over a year, but everyone was super supportive of their new relationship.  They were teased a bit about being disgustingly cute, but other than that it was a very relaxing evening with their friends.

     On the way home Lexa was holding her girlfriend's hand in hers, every once in a while she'd bring Clarke's hand to her lips.  Clarke had her head resting on the window and a huge smile on her face, she couldn't be any happier.  "Babe."  Lexa said, breaking the silence.  Clarke turned to look at Lexa, and squeezed her hand to let her know she was listening.  "Will you move in with me."  She said, looking at Clarke to gauge her reaction.  Clarke's smile dropped and her eyebrows furrowed.  "I do live with you, love."  Clarke says completely confused.  Lexa's smile grows at her girlfriends expression.  "True, we live in the same house."  She says simply.  "But will you move into my bedroom with me?"  She says with a big cheesy smile on her face.  Clarke laughs whole heartedly.  "I'd love to move in with you, Lex."  Clarke says before leaning over the console to kiss the love of her life on the cheek.


	6. Chapter Six

     Clarke and Lexa arrive home hand in hand and wide smiles on their faces.  They were happy, in love, and it's no longer a secret.  Clarke is standing in front of the door, searching for the correct key as Lexa stands behind her planting sweet kisses on her neck and shoulder.  "Hurry up babe, I want to make love to you in our room."  Lexa says with a whine.  Clarke giggles and gets the door open.  As soon as they're inside, Lexa sweeps her girlfriend off her feet and carries her to the bedroom.  Clarke squeals and wraps her arms around Lexa's neck.  Lexa kicks the door shut and it's Clarke's turn to plant kisses on Lexa's jaw and neck.  Lexa lays her girlfriend on the bed and connnects their lips in a deep kiss.  Lexa has a hand atop either of Clarke's knees, holding herself up as she leans into the kiss.  Clarke has her fingers intertwined behind Lexa's neck and meeting her lips and tongue in a passionate dance.

     Lexa pulls back and begins to rid herself of clothes.  Clarke stands to help her, their eyes never leaving the other's.  Clarke and Lexa slowly undress each other, hands and lips roaming newly exposed skin.  Once all barriers are gone, Lexa pulls her lover flush to her front.  Clarke's hands find purchase on the back of Lexa's neck again, tangled in her baby hairs as Lexa's hands roam her girlfriend's back.  Clarke tilts her head to the side as Lexa kisses and nips at her neck. Clarke lets a delicious moan escape her mouth when Lexa massages her ass and sucks on her pulse point.  Lexa gently lifts Clarke in her arms and legs automatically wrap around her waist.  Clarke begins to kiss around Lexa's jaw as she's walked towards the bed.  Clarke grinds down on Lexa's abs, so turned on by her strength and Lexa moans when she feels her lover's wetness against her abs.  Lexa climbs onto the bed, one arm wrapped around her girlfriend and gently lays her down.  

     Their lips find each other again and Clarke pulls Lexa to lie on top of her.  Hips are rocking aginst the other, Lexa grows harder and Clarke becomes more wet.  Lexa makes her way down her neck as one hand massages a perky breast.  Her lips never leave hot skin as she kisses down her girlfriend's collar bone and situates herself to be eye level with the most beautiful pair of full breasts she's ever had the pleasure of meeting.  Clarke gently scratches the nape of Lexa's neck as her girlfriend worships her breasts with her glorious hands and tongue.  Lexa flexes her abs as Clarke rocks her center into them knowing how much it turns her on and smiles when Clarke throws her head back while a breathy loan escapes her mouth. 

     Lexa gave one more kiss to each breast before continuing her trail down her girlfriend's glorious body.  She placed a kiss to each rib and dipps her tongue into a perfect belly button, grinning when it caused her lover to squirm.  She replaces the marks on each hip before settling between the most gorgeous pair of legs.  Lexa places a sweet kiss to each thigh before swiping her tongue through slick folds, moaning as the sweetness takes over her taste buds.  Lexa locks eyes with Clarke as she licks and sucks on her girlfriend's sweet lips.  Clarke's head flies back again when Lexa pulls a swollen clit into her mouth and flattens her tongue against it.  Clarke looks down at her girlfriend with furrowed brows when she stops.  "Turn over."  Lexa says patting Clarke's thigh.  Clarke smiles and flips onto her stomach, she spreads her legs wide in anticipation.  

     Lexa smiles wide at the perfect ass in front of her face, she climbs on top of her and takes an ear lobe between her teeth before she kisses down her neck.  Lexa kisses and nips at her shoulder and moves down between shoulder blades.  Lips trail down a smooth back and over the most adorable dimples above an ass to die for.  Clarke giggles when Lexa gently bites down on her ass cheek and growls, which is quickly replaced with moans when lips meet her center again.  Lexa flicks her tongue on the swollen clit as she sucks it into her mouth and Clarke shouts her approval.  Lexa swiftly removes her mouth to insert two fingers into Clarke's warmth.  Fingers pumping into her, a thumb massaging her clit, and Lexa's mouth is nipping and sucking the flesh where her thigh and round ass meets and it's driving Clarke wild.  It isn't long before Clarke is crying out Lexa's name and coming undone on Lexa's fingers.

     Clarke is panting into a pillow, trying to ground herself as Lexa crawls up beside her.  Lexa pulls the blonde into her front and leaves light kisses on her shoulder.  Clarke reaches one hand behind her, grabbing Lexa's ass, and begins to grind into her erection.  Lexa lifts Clarke's leg and rubs her throbbing erection through slick folds, until it's covered in her juices.  Clarke guides her lover into her warmth and latches her hand into Lexa's hair as Lexa pushes through her folds.  Lexa kisses her lover's neck as she slides deeper into Clarke's tight, warm pussy.  Shallow breaths and moans fill the room as Lexa rolls her hips into her girlfriend.  "I want to ride you."  Clarke moans and Lexa is quick to comply.  Lexa pulls out and rolls on her back, and in the blink of an eye Clarke is on top. 

     Lexa watches as the beautiful being above her bounces up and down on her cock.  Clarke has her eyes closed, head thrown back, delicious moans pouring out of her open mouth and fingers pinching hard nipples.  Clarke leans forward, her body flush against her girlfriends, in a silent request.  Lexa pulls her knees up, wrapps her arms around the blonde's waist and begins to pound in to her.  Clarke's moans quickly turning into screams of pleasure.  Lexa flipps them over and they cling to each other, pulling themselves as close as possible as Lexa continues to pound fast and deep into her lover.  "Oh! I'm so close!"  Clarke chokes out.  She feels nails scrape against her back, cries of pleasure muffled aginst her neck, walls closing around her shaft before they came together.  

     Lexa rolls off of Clarke and onto her back, they lay there for a while, sweaty and panting.  Clarke rolls over and lays her head on Lexa's chest, with a sigh of content.  Lexa smiles and runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair.  It's Lexa who finally breaks the silence.  "Would you like to join me in the shower?"  She asks.  "I don't think I can move my legs, babe."  Clarke says and then looks to Lexa with sad puppy dog eyes and a pout.  "Would you like me to carry you, love?"  Lexa asks, then kisses the pout away.  Clarke smiles big and nods.  After their shower they cuddled up in bed, it doesn't take either of them long before they are fast asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, pure fluff and possibly the end?!

     Lexa walks through the apartment door and tosses her gym bag on the floor.  "Honey, I'm home!" She yells in her best 'Ricky' impression.  The brunette furrows her brows when there's no reply, a quick glance around the apartment shows no sign of her girlfriend. She toes off her sneakers and heads for her bedroom in search for the love of her life.  Lexa stops in her tracks when she hears the most angelic sound coming from the bathroom.  With a big, goofy smile she sneaks into the bathroom and looses her breath to the sight before her.  Clarke Griffin, her gorgeous girlfriend, is dripping wet in the shower, swaying her hips, and singing into a shampoo bottle.  Lexa's mouth goes dry when Clarke's dance turns a little dirtier, and her voice turns a bit raspy and seductive.  

**"And babe I’m fist-fighting with fire, Just   to get close to you.  Can we burn something babe."  
**

Clarke runs her free hand through her hair and slides it teasingly over her chest before she beckons her love with just one finger.

**"And I run for miles just to get a taste."**

Lexa's tearing her clothes off as fast as she can to get to the blonde.

**"Must be love on the brain.  That got me feeling this way."**

Lexa tosses her last item of clothing and steps into the shower.  She takes Clarke in her arms and they hold onto each other and begin to sway.  Their eyes never leaving the others as Clarke continues to quietly serenade her girlfriend.

**"Baby keep loving me.  Just keep loving me."**

     Lexa leans in to place a chaste kiss on her lovers lips.  "God, you're so sexy."  She rests her forehead on Clarke's and lets loose a satisfied hum when her hands take hold of a plump ass.  Clarke giggles and places another sweet kiss on those delectable lips.  "How was your workout baby?"  Clark whisperes into a chiseled jaw.  "Mmmm" Lexa sighs "Exhausting."  Clarke smiles as she continues a trail of kisses down her neck.  "How about we wash up, I make you dinner, and after I'll give you a nice massage."  She whispers between kisses.  Lexa leans back to look her girlfriend in the eye.  "Sounds like I need to wife you up, and fast!"  she says with the most brilliant smile.  Clarke gave her a smile to match and kissed her passionately.  A few more kisses and they finally decided to wash up and get out.  

     Clarke has Lexa relax on the couch while she whips up a quick dinner, a simple pasta and salad.  Clarke delivers her girlfriend a plate of food and an ice cold beer before making her own and settling in beside her on the couch.  "Mmmm!  I'm definitely putting a ring on it!"  Lexa says around a mouthful of pasta.  Clarke giggles and smiles lovingly back at the brunette.  "Thank you baby, this is delicious."  She says before planting a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.  "You're welcome, love.  I'm glad you like it."  They make small talk and discuss their day as they finish up their dinner.  When finished, Lexa picks up their plates and cleans up.

     Lexa walks into the bedroom and takes in the scene before her.  The lights are off and Clarke had lit candles all around the room.  Her girlfriend is standing by the bed in nothing but boy shorts and a tight tank top.  Lexa walks over to the angelic blonde and takes her in her arms.  "How did I get so lucky?"  She whispered into a kiss.  "I'm the lucky one."  Clarke whispers back.  "Now get that sweet ass in the bed and let me pamper my future wifey."  She says with a slap on the brunette's ass.  Lexa chuckles and pulles off her shirt before crawling into the bed.

     Clarke massaged her girlfriend with lavender oils, she kneaded sore muscles until she could hear light snores coming from the girl beneath her.  She leaned down to kiss a bare shoulder before climbing off and snuggling into her exhausted girlfriend.            A strong arm wrapps around her waist as she settles under the covers.  Clarke couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she drifted off to sleep, she'd definitely be okay with spending the rest of her life spoiling her love.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I added some more. I had an idea, but it will be ending soon. One or two more chapters.

     Clarke jolts awake and dashes to the bathroom.  She barely makes it before she's  wretching her guts up.  It takes a moment for Lexa's sleepy brain to register what's going on.  She makes her way into the bathroom and the sight before her snaps her into gear.  She quickly grabs a hair tie and pulls Clarke's hair atop her head, then wets a washcloth and places it on the back of her neck while she comforts her girlfriend.  "Hey baby."  She soothes and Clarke's lower lip juts out.  Clarke lays her head on Lexa's shoulder.  She tries not to laugh at her girlfriend, but she's just so adorable.  Clarke is one of the toughest people  she knows, but throwing up is her kryptonite.  Just an upset stomach will turn her into a big ol baby.  

     "What's going on love?"  She coos and brings Clarke into her lap.  "Must have been something I ate."  Clarke says with a whine.  Lexa humms and brings the back of her hand to feel her girlfriend's face.  "You're not hot."  Clarke leans back to look her girlfriend in eyes with a look of offense.  Lexa giggles and rolls her eyes.  "You're not running a fever, but you look like you're feeling a bit better?"  Clarke shruggs and cuddles back into her girlfriend. Lexa stands them up and wipes Clarke's face with the wet washcloth and has her brush her teeth before carrying her bridal style back to bed.  "Thank you baby."  Clarke whispers before falling asleep.  "Always, love."  Lexa whispers back.

     Lexa woke up to sweet kisses and a smile on her face.  "Good morning to you too, gorgeous."  She greets as she pulls her girlfriend in her arms.  "Thank you for taking care of me last night."  Clarke says cuddling into the brunette.  "Always, love.  How are you feeling?"  She says leaning back to look her lover in the eye.  "Much better." Clarke answers truthfully.  "Good.  How about I make us some breakfast?  You took care of me yesterday, let me pamper you today."  Lexa proposed with a chaste kiss.  Clarke's face broke out with a wide smile.  "Sounds like you're getting laid tonight, babe."  She wiggles  her eyebrows and  slapps her girlfriend on the ass.  "I'll wait here."  Lexa chuckles at the dorky blonde and gives her one more kiss before hopping out of bed.  

     Thirty minutes later Clarke is drawn out of her cocoon by the delicious smell coming from the kitchen.  "Holy shit!"  Lexa spins around, eyes wide and a hand on her chest.  "Baby! You startled me!"  Lexa squeaks.  "Sorry love."  Clarke gives her an apologetic look as she saunters into her girlfriend's arms.  "You just look so damn sexy when you're cooking for me."  Clarke husks "Ass!" Lexa laughs "Breakfast is ready.  Go sit down and I'll make you a plate."  She says, placing a sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips.  Clarke saunters off throwing a wink over her shoulder.  Lexa rolls her eyes with a smile "God, I'm so in love."  She mumbles to herself.  Lexa makes a plate for the both of them and joins her lover on the couch.  Clarke accepts her place with a big smile and thanks the brunette with a passionate kiss.  "Thank you baby."  Lexa hums.  "You're welcome, love."  

     A few minutes after digging into her pancakes, eggs, and bacon Clarke stills.  The movement, or lack thereof, catches Lexa's attention and she sees her girlfriend's face pale before she shoots off to the bathroom again.  This time she's quick to follow.  She's right beside her girlfriend as soon as her knees hit the floor in front of the toilet.  "Oh baby." Lexa coos.  She wets a wash rag and wipes her face and neck, wishing she could do more.  Once she was confident she was done, Clarke leans back into her girlfriend.  "What do you think is going on?"  Lexa asked as she ran gentle hands along her back.  "Honestly, I have no idea."  Clarke whined clinging to her girlfriend.  "Do you..". Lexa cleared her throat.  "Do you think that maybe.. maybe we should buy a test."  

     Clark was confused at first, until she looked her girlfriend in the eye.  Realization slapped her in the face.  "Um..  I'm not sure.  I didn't really think about that."  Clarke said a little unsure.  "How do you feel now?"  Lexa said, while trying to read her girlfriend's face.  "Better."  She answered simply.  "How about I run to the store, get some medicine, crackers, and a test?"  Lexa asked. "Sounds like quite the list."  Clarke giggles nervously.  Lexa could read every emotion that crossed her girlfriend's face.  She didn't even really know how to feel or even think at the moment, but she didn't want to scare her girlfriend.  She stood up, bringing the blonde with her.  "Brush your teeth and hang tight, I'll be right back."  Clarke nodded and Lexa left a lingering kiss on a pale forehead before getting dressed and hurrying out the door.

     Clarke turned around to look at herself in the mirror.  She knew the likelihood of her being pregnant was slim, but the possibility that she could be was at the front of her mind.  It's not that she doesn't want to have kids with Lexa one day, but it terrifies her that, said day, may be sooner than later and they haven't even discussed kids yet.  Clarke sighed, as soon as she gets back they're having the talk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you're thinking you know where this is going. *Spoiler* That's not where it's going... or is it? Hope you enjoy!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wasn't sure I was ever going to get this chapter posted. It was like it didn't want to be posted, I wrote this story so many times, but look, it's up FINALLY!! I hope you enjoy!!! One more chapter after this.

     Lexa returned to the apartment an hour later to the sight of her girlfriend curled up on the couch in her cocoon of blankets, fast asleep.  Lexa lays her purchases by the door and kneels beside the couch.  "Wake up, love." She coos peeling the blankets back to reveal the beautiful, scrunched up face of her girlfriend.  Clarke's bottom lip juts out accompanied by a pitiful whine.  Lexa just smiles to herself and peppers Clarke's face in kisses until her groans turn into giggles.  Clarke finally opens her eyes and lifts the covers as an invite to her lover.  Lexa climbs into the cocoon with the blonde sighs on content when they're perfectly molded into each other.

     "We need to talk." The blonde says quietly.  Lexa runs her finger through blonde hair to calm her nerves.  "Whatever you decide baby, I'm one hundred percent on your side."  Lexa says cooly.  "I don't want it to be just my choice, Lex." Clarke argues.  "The baby would be just as much a part of you as it is me.  I need you every step of the way, I need to know what you're thinking."  Clarke says.  "You're right."  Lexa says simply.  "Although it isn't my body that's going to be experiencing this, I am with you every step of the way.  Me and you against the world, baby."  Lexa smiles.  "I would love nothing more than to have this baby with you.  You're it for me Clarke Griffin and I want a family with you one day.  If that day is sooner rather than later, so be it.  If that day is later rather than sooner, so be it."  Lexa says honestly.  Clarke crashes their lips together and pours her soul into the kiss.  When they break for air, she rest her forehead against Lexa's.  "Me too."  She whispers.

     Clarke walks out of the bathroom and straight into Lexa's arms.  Lexa holds her close and reassures her girlfriend through gentle words and soothing touches.  "I'm scared."  Clarke whispers into the crook of Lexa's neck.  "You and me against the world, baby.  Whatever happens we will figure it out together."  Lexa pulls back to look her girlfriend in the eye.  "Okay?"  Clarke nods and a tear slips down her cheek.  "Okay, baby."  Lexa leans in to kiss her sweetly.  They stand there in each other's arms, clinging to the other and exchanging kisses until Clarke's phone goes off in the bathroom.  "Will you look?" Clarke asks timidly.  Lexa nods and heads into the bathroom.

     Lexa shuts off the alarm and takes a calming breath before moving in front of the counter where the test lays.  The longer it takes for Lexa to come out of the bathroom, the more worried Clarke gets.  Several scenarios are running through her head and she's trying to stay calm.  She didn't realize she was holding her breath until her girlfriend stepped out of the bathroom, her face was unreadable.  Clark meets her halfway and they  cling to each other.  "Its negative."  Lexa whispers into blonde hair.  Clarke nods her head and a few tears escape.  "Okay."  She sniffs and Lexa's heart breaks all over again.  "If this is something you want, it's something we can definitely work toward."  Clarke nods her head and leans back to look at her girlfriend.  "Yeah" Lexa cups her cheeks and wipes her tears.  "Okay.  It's settled, lots more sex and no more pills." Clarke laughs and gives a genuine smile.  "Deal!"

     They cuddle up on the couch and hold each other until Clarke's stomach growls.  Lexa makes them soup, Clarke takes some medicine before in hopes of keeping it down.  She throws it right back up after a few bites.  A few hours later she tries just crackers but with the same result.  They call Abby and set up an appointment for the next day.  They decide to go to bed early, after a long exhausting day.  They will tackle tomorrow just like any other, together.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end ;)

     Clarke is laying on the exam table, counting ceiling tiles, while Lexa sits beside her reading a book when the door opens.  "Hello ladies." Abby greets.  "Hey Abby" Lexa greets as Clarke whines.  "Please tell me you have news.  I've been here for hours!"  Abby laughs, "Yeah, actually I came to tell you myself."  Lexa stands up and sits beside Clarke.  "Is everything okay?"  She asks a little worried.  "Well" Abby starts, glancing at the clipboard "you have gall bladder disease, so we will have to get that out.  It's a quick procedure, in and out.  You will have to take off work for a week or two while you heal."  She pauses to give Lexa her best 'mom look'. "I can trust you'll take good care of my baby?"  Clarke rolls her eyes "First, I'm not a baby.  Second, Lex always takes good care of me."  She says smiling at the brunette.  Abby hums "What about my grandbaby?"  She asks slyly.

     The couple looks to each other confused before Lexa answers.  "When the time comes, of course I will."  She says wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her head.  Clarke sighs in content and leans into her lover.  She's so wrapped up in the brunette she almost missed her mother's next words.  "Good" Abby chirps, "because you're pregnant."  Lexa chokes on nothing while Clarke continues to stare at her mother in shock.  "W-what?  Really?"  Abby nods and moves in to hug the couple.  "Congratulations, ladies."  She steps back "I'll go get the paper work and schedule your surgery."  She says before leaving the couple alone.  Clarke clings to her girlfriend.  "Lex" she breaths. "We're having a baby!"  Clarke squeals.

 

     Lexa walks into their small three bedroom home and is greeted by an excited three year old.  She tosses her purse and work bag aside to catch the toddler barreling towards her.  "Hey pumpkin" she coos as she peppers her daughter with kisses.  The curly headed blond squeals and laughs gleefully.  "I hope you're saving some of those for me."  Clarke calls from the kitchen.  Lexa smiles and makes her way to the kitchen where her gorgeous wife is preparing dinner.  "Hey, baby."  Lexa says with a kiss.  Clarke hums and leans in for another.  "Ew stop it, mommies!"  Emily cries causing the couple to chuckle.  "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.  You two get washed up."  Clarke send her wife off with a pat on the butt.

     After dinner they put Emily to bed and they decided to relax on the couch before bed.  Clarke brings her wife a beer and cuddles into her side.  "No wine?"  Lexa asks. "Nope." Clarke says looking into green eyes.  "Drinking while pregnant is looked down upon."  Clarke says nonchalantly.  "Ah" Lexa hums nodding her head.  "Wait what?"  Lexa squeals putting her beer down and looking at her wife.  "You're pregnant?"  Clarke chuckles "we're having another baby!" She confirms.  Lexa jumps up and scoops her wife up in her arms.  "We need to celebrate!"  Clarke has the widest grin on her face.  She couldn't be any happier.

     "You're amazing you know?"  Lexa says into blonde hair.  "Yeah?" Clarke says with a yawn, cuddling closer to her wife.  "Yeah."  Lexa hums, "You're perfect, you're amazing, you're gorgeous, you're having my baby."  Lexa sighs.  "I'm so in love with you."  She says running her fingers down a bare back.  "I'm kind of in love with you too."  Clarke says smiling into her wife's chest.  They fall asleep wrapped in each other, excited for the future.


End file.
